Capes, Spandex and Superpowers
by SolitaryFan
Summary: Greg matches the CSI’s to their superhero counterpart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, the Justice League, or Greg Sanders, unfortunatly...**

**Summary: Men in spandex, you gotta love it! Greg asks Archie a very weird question. One-shot. Superheroes involved, tee hee!**

**AN: Please be nice, this is my very first CSI fanfic. Hope you like it! Anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**"C'mon, it's a totally legitimate question, Archie." 

"No, it's a weird question."

"Nu-uh! The least you could do is answer me!"

"Okay, fine! Batman."

"Batman?"

"Yeah."

Greg raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why not Superman? I mean, Grissom's the boss, and Superman is the leader of the superheroes, right?"

"Right."

"Why Batman, then?"

Archie sighed. "One, 'cause the guy who plays Batman is serious all the time, and two, Grissom doesn't look like a Superman to me."

Greg cracked a smile. "Really? Well, who do you see as Superman, then?"

Archie thought about it for a minute. "Nick."

Snickering, Greg looked out through the glass walls of the lab into the break room, where Nick was arguing with Sara about whose turn it was to tell Grissom to get his experiment out of the fridge.

He jerked a thumb in Nick's direction. "Oh yeah, total Superman material, right there!"

Archie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I'll prove it to you." He stuck his head out of the lab. "HEY, CATHERINE!"

The blonde woman came into the room, looking slightly pissed. "You didn't have to yell, ya know, I was standing right there-"

Archie got right to the point. "Which CSI could you see as Superman?"

Catherine stared at the man, her mouth hanging open. "_What?_"

The lab tech repeated his question.

"Okay…well, not Grissom, 'cause he's too serious. Not Warrick…I guess Nick. He has the body and everything."

"SEE?" Archie crowed triumphantly. "I _told _you!"

Catherine looked from the pouting Greg to Archie, who was grinning smugly.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to match the CSI's to their superhero counterpart." Archie explained brightly. "So far, Grissom is Batman and Nick is Superman. Wanna help?"

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "You guys are such nerds!"

"Pleeease!" Greg begged, giving her a pretty convincing puppy-dog look. "Don't leave me here alone with this idiot."

Archie pretended to knock Greg out of his chair, and Greg pretended to fall. Only he over-pretended and fell to the floor with a squeal.

"Jeez Greg, try to stay up-right." Catherine teased as she helped him up.

"Wonder Woman!" Archie exploded, pointing at the blonde.

"Uh…"

"You can be Wonder Woman! C'mon, you know you want to."

Catherine laughed again. "Okay, so then who's Sara?"

"Bat Girl." Greg and Archie said together.

"Why?"

"Because, Wonder Woman, her and Grissom have a little somethin'-somethin' going on." Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Like the world didn't already know that."

"Of course, Grissom is still in denial over the whole thing-" Archie said knowingly.

"Alright alright! Back to the superheroes." Greg interrupted eagerly. "So, who have we done so far?"

"Nick is Superman, Grissom is Batman, Catherine is Wonder Woman-" Catherine giggled "-and Sara is Bat Girl." Archie concluded.

"Hey, I've got an idea: since Sara is Bat Girl, Greg should be Robin!" the woman dissolved into giggles once more.

"What! Give me a break, I wanna be Spiderman!"

"No, you're Robin, Grissom's slightly annoying side-kick who is always trying to get his girl." Catherine smirked.

"_Fine! _But the only reason I'm consenting is that I get a cool cape!" Greg yanked a spare lab coat off its hook and tied it around his shoulders. Striking a heroic pose, he asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a dork." Archie answered bluntly.

"Yeees! That's the look I was going for!" Greg exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Who should Archie be?" 'Wonder Woman' asked.

Greg considered this for a moment with narrowed eyes. "Hmm. I'd say Flash."

"Flash? Who's Flash?"

"Flash. The guy in the red spandex outfit with the little lightening bolts coming out behind his mask."

"Oooh!" Catherine said, leaning back as she remembered. "Okay, gotcha."

Just then, Hodges stalked past, heading down the hall with his head down.

Greg dived behind a desk and peered out the glass at him.

"Uh, Greg? May I ask what you're doing?" Archie said, looking down at his friend.

"What! Don't tell me you don't recognize that criminal, the Riddler!" Greg whispered, still crouched on the floor.

Laughing, Catherine and Archie watched as the 'criminal' walked out of sight.

"I guess that makes Ecklie the Joker, right? Because Grissom is always at odds with him." Catherine mused.

"_Exactly!_" Greg cried, finally crawling out from behind the desk.

"I guess that only leaves one person left: Warrick." Archie said.

"Warrick's Spiderman." Catherine said without hesitation.

"What! Warrick gets to be Spiderman and I don't! How much does that suck?"

"No, it fits perfectly! Peter Parker was considered a geek in high school and, well, so was Warrick." Catherine said apologetically.

"Yay! Now _everyone's _a superhero!" Greg said delightedly.

Suddenly, Grissom entered the lab, looking quizzically at Greg, who was still wearing his cape.

"Greg, I need you to come with me to process a murder case. It would be a big help in catching the killer." Grissom said calmly.

Greg jumped to attention. "Holy Hairpins, Batman! Are you serious!"

Grissom's jaw dropped. "Uh…"

"You leave it to me, Batman! I'm right on it!" And with a flourish of his cape, Greg up, up and away-ed out of there.

Grissom turned to Catherine and Archie, who were laughing so hard they had to hold on to the table for support. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it! Honey preferred over vinegar, though. :)**


End file.
